Not A Creature Was Stirring: A Very Winchester Christmas
by silver ruffian
Summary: SPN 100 Drabble Challenge. Word of the week: elf. Additional wow: wobble. I missed that one last week. Dean and Sam go up against their eternal enemy. Chapter 7 of 7. AU. That's all folks. Merry Christmas!
1. all is calm, all is bright

_**Summary:**_ _ **SPN 100 Drabble Challenge.**_ Word of the week: elf. Additional wow: wobble. I missed that one last week. Dean and Sam go up against their eternal enemy. A 7 part drabble. Winchester AU.

 _ **Word count**_ _ **each chapter**_ _ **:**_ 100 on the nose. Boo yah!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – all is calm, all is bright**_

Blue Earth, Minnesota

Pastor Jim Murphy stopped short. The sight of the tiny man surprised a laugh out of him. "Where did you come from, little one?"

No answer.

The elf on the shelf looked harmless enough.

John Winchester was coming with his boys. Pastor Jim supposed Sam would enjoy seeing the little figure. Dean was another matter entirely. Sometimes Pastor Jim grieved that Dean didn't have a proper childhood. But maybe he'd recapture some of it this Christmas.

Pastor Jim gave the tiny figure one last look. Then he turned away.

The magic worked. He forgot about the elf.

* * *

 _Chapter 2 is next._


	2. a snitch by any other name

_**Chapter 2 – a snitch by any other name**_

Merrylegs shuddered. Santa Claus had never seen him this agitated before. "Calm down," he told the little fellow. "Take a breath. Tell me what you saw."

"The father dropped them off because he said the hunt was too dangerous. The young one..." the elf swallowed. "He's demon spawn. The eldest brother...I don't know what he is, but he's not a good boy. He plays with guns and knives. He won't eat his vegetables. He cusses..."

"Oh dear. Well, what do you want me to do?"

Merrylegs straightened up. "I'll do my job, sir. Just like I always have."

"Good man."

* * *

 _Chapter 3 is next._


	3. a jolly old elf

_**Chapter 3 – a jolly old elf**_

"Winchesters, Santa whispered after the stupid elf left. "I've found you at last, boys."

Azazel stirred within Santa's skin. The candy canes, presents and ribbons in the workshop hurt his eyes. He had the urge to destroy everything around him. It was goodness. It was sickening.

Even Mrs. Claus was definitely not his type. Nothing going on there.

Santa's jolly brown eyes flashed yellow. No. He'd leave the fat fool alone, at least for now. It would be a shame to waste such a far flung network of spies. So many special children he could discover!

Elves on shelves. Perfect.

* * *

 _Chapter 4 is next._


	4. busted

_**Chapter 4 - Busted**_

Sam wasn't fooled.

The beady black eyes. The fake grin. The thing froze when Sam looked directly at it, but when it thought he wasn't looking it moved. Just a little. Just enough to let Sam know what he was dealing with.

Sometimes the hunts come to you.

Sam went to Dean's room. Dean lay across his bed, reading. The eldest brother wobbled slightly as he sat up. The cast around his broken right leg was a bitch to manuever. He nodded as Sam spoke.

Then:

"We gotta get rid of that damn elf on the shelf," Dean said flatly.

* * *

 _Chapter 5 is next._


	5. best laid plans

_**Chapter 5 – best laid plans**_

He had places to be. The kitchen, then the hallway. He wasn't thrilled about being alone in the bathroom with the brothers, but that was his job. A different room each day.

Merrylegs rubbed at his eyes. His head hurt.

The voice slithered around inside his head. _You're mine now._

Everything went murky yellow.

The little elf whimpered. Then he was gone forever.

Azazel smiled. It was time to collect his prizes.

He heard a sound at his back. A burlap bag dropped down around him. Total darkness.

He wouldn't have to hunt the brothers down.

They came to him.


	6. when U care enough 2 send the very best

_**Chapter**_ _ **6**_ _ **-**_ _ **When you care enough to send the very best**_

The bag opened and was dumped onto the bed.

Azazel sat up and smiled. "Hello, Sammy. Ready to come home with me? Don't worry, Dean. I'll use you too."

Sam smiled.

So did Dean. "You still don't get it, do you? You ever wonder why you passed _me_ over? Firstborn kids, isn't that your usual gig?""

Azazel frowned.

Dean jerked his thumb at Sam. "Nothing bad is gonna happen to him while I'm around."

Azazel's eyes widened as he saw wings. Vast. Eternal. Dean glowed with a bright white light.

"And you? You're nothing. Less than nothing."

Azazel died screaming.

* * *

 _Chapter 7 is next._


	7. brainwash, rinse, repeat

_**Chapter 7 – brainwash, rinse, repeat**_

Twenty years later:

"Boys," Bobby said warmly. He pulled them both into a bear hug.

"...can't...breathe..." Sam gasped.

"Idjits." Bobby let go and stepped back.

It was good to be home.

Home looked different. Festive, even. A huge glittery wreath on the front door. Several stockings hung on the mantel with care.

Huh. Bobby was Martha Stewart now.

Dean and Sam stared banefully at the tiny figure sitting above the fireplace.

"Sonofabitch."

Red and white outfit. Beady black eyes.

Bobby didn't notice. He was bewitched.

Sam scrubbed his hand over his face. "Damn elf."

"Here we go again," Dean growled.

 _~Finis~_


End file.
